


My Big Mouth

by Ver (verloren1983)



Series: Blind_Go Chat Drabbles [3]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru, as per usual, says something he didn't mean to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Big Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Chat drabble. Prompt was, predictably, "my big mouth."

As soon as the words came out of Hikaru's mouth, he blushed furiously and clamped a hand over his lips.

Akira narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Hikaru squeaked. "Nothing, just... forget it!"

"I will do no such thing, Shindou," Akira said, frowning. "Now. Repeat what you said."

The "or else" wasn't actually said, of course, but Hikaru could feel it in his rival's gaze. He gulped. He was too young to die!

"I... um..."

"Just tell me and get it over with."

"I. Uh. Was thinking... you don't look so bad in that. Kind of hot, actually."

Akira blinked for a moment. Then he smiled.


End file.
